


Blue-Eyed Monster

by tfw_ftw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Strength, Flip-Fucking, Jealousy, Light D/s, M/M, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_ftw/pseuds/tfw_ftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was only trying to have a couple beers, until Casey showed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> The end is a bit "choose your own adventure" because Cas decided to get a bit shmoopy instead of staying BAMF. So I ended up writing both. *shrugs* More sex for Dean!

It was another job well done, taking out a poltergeist in some podunk town, and Dean has found the local dive for his usual celebration. He is two beers and three shots in when he sees her. She definitely looks out of place compared to the hillbillies around her; about 5’9”, long wavy dark brown almost black hair, a face that could take her places, and blue eyes that seem to change shades each time she blinks. He makes eye contact and when his smile is returned, albeit politely, he decides to go for it.

As he walks over he sees that she’s drinking wine instead of the typical beer. That’s his in. “I’m always worried about getting wines at a bar. I feel they usually just keep a cheap bottle of whatever they can find for the poor schmoe who orders it.”

She looks up at him curiously. A slight head tilt that rings very familiar to him but the haze of alcohol keeps him from digging too deep for answers. Then she smiles brightly. “This is the only place I go to because I know they keep a good quality and _fresh_ bottle for me here.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what is it you’re drinking?” Dean’s on-the-job professionalism poured on strong.

“It’s a chardonnay from a local vineyard in the state.”

“Then it must be sweeter. More fruit undertones, right?”

“Yeah.” She’s impressed, he can read that all over her face. “How’d you know?”

“From an ex a long time ago, research was her thing. Enough about that. I’m Dean, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Mind if I have a seat?”

“Be my guest, Dean. I’m Casey by the way.” She’s smiling again and Dean knows he’s got her.

They chat back and forth, Dean persuading her to do a shot around 30 minutes in, and by the end of the hour both their tongues are a little looser because of the liquor.

“I’m sure you hear this all the time but, you’re gorgeous, Cas.” Dean slurs a bit.

Casey giggles, “You’re not too bad looking yourself.” She places her hand on his forearm, thumb sweeping across his skin briefly. “I bet you have the girls all over you.”

Dean can feel goosebumps rising on his arms and the hairs standing on the back of his neck. Suddenly, he becomes in tune with his hunter instincts, any drunkenness pushed aside to sharpen his senses. Looking around the bar quickly, he doesn’t see anything suspicious, until his eyes land on a figure in a corner near the bathrooms. He excuses himself with a polite “I need to use the restroom” and walks carefully to the back. Before he makes it into the small hallway, he’s pinned against the wall.

“You call me here only to show me that you are attempting to have intercourse with someone?” Comes the gravely voice of Castiel. The angel is pressed bodily against Dean, his strength unrelenting as it keeps Dean in place.

“Fuck! First of all, Cas. I didn’t call you. Sec--”

“Then what use had you for saying my name, if not to summon me?”

“Say your name?” Dean whispers to himself.

“Enough, Dean,” again Cas stops Dean mid-thought. “Did you intend to make me look a fool? I have neither the patience nor the time to ensure you are not adulterous in our relationship.”

Dean wonders when he and Cas started a relationship and how he could be adulterous in it when he’s hit with the unmistakable feeling of angel transportation, the pull right behind his belly button dragging him along. They end up in a hotel room, nondescript and dingy, like every other room he’s ever been in.

“What the hell, Cas? I’ve fucking lost my buzz over this shit.”

Cas walks right up to Dean, who’s legs are now pressed into the footboard behind him, saying, “Frankly, I don’t give a damn.”

And suddenly, Dean’s on his back atop the bed. Cas is walking around to the side where he grabs Dean by the collar and pulls him to the head of the bed, no visible effort used.

“Cas!” Dean doesn’t get out another word before Cas is straddling his thighs and kissing him like it’s an order handed down by God Himself. Dean doesn’t mind and any protests he had are forgotten when the hard line of Cas’s cock grinds into his. “Cas,” he moans around Cas’s lips.

“You are my charge, Dean Winchester,” Cas says pulling back and stopping his moving hips. “It is my responsibility to ensure your safety and the fulfillment of your needs. Mine solely.” Cas punctuates the sentence by biting along Dean’s jaw. “And if you require sexual gratification, _I_ will be the one to provide it.”

Cas goes back in to work on Dean’s neck, sucking kisses onto his collar bone. The t-shirt he’s wearing is destroyed when Cas rips it in half like a sheet of paper. The newly exposed chest leads Cas to laving at Dean’s nipples. He licks and sucks Dean’s nipple to stiff peaks then presses his whole tongue down to flatten it, repeating the task on the other after blowing cool air across it.

Dean’s already reduced to moans and shivers under Cas’s assault. He’s pawing at any part of the angel he can reach but nothing is budging unless Cas moves it himself. His cock is wedged against his leg and is constantly being stimulated everytime Cas teases someplace new. “Cas, please,” he cries, especially because Cas just stopped.

“No, Dean. You will not make requests.” Cas’s eyes go darker and his voice deeper. “You decided to take things into your own hands before and now I am in charge.” He raises up to open Dean’s jeans, pulling them and his underwear down just below the knee, essentially keeping his legs trapped.

Dean’s cock bobs up and he reaches for it, if only to release a bit of the pent up pressure Cas’s teasing created.

“Do _not_ move.” Cas orders and Dean’s powerless to disobey. Dean blinks and in that time Cas is naked, a blatant exploitation of angel mojo that Dean will never complain about.

Cas is kneeling over Dean and looking him over. He runs his fingers lightly over Dean’s chest, his hips and down his crotch to cup Dean’s balls. He grabs Dean’s cock and spits on it, a string of saliva falling from his lips and Dean should be disgusted but Cas is spreading it with long smooth strokes and there go those complaints out the window. “Mine,” Cas breaths before spitting down on Dean again, making his strokes even wetter.

Dean would sit back and contemplate Cas’s actions, realizing that Cas appears to be marking him or at least attempting to show Dean those intentions. Instead he’s now watching Cas suck on two of his fingers, the angel’s pink tongue peeking out as he moistens the digits. Cas pulls them out with a faint pop and reaches behind him to smear the wetness on his hole.

Without much more preamble, Cas positions himself. One hand continuously teasing Dean with light then firm strokes, the other lining himself up.

“Cas, you’re not,” Dean begins to protest, cut off by Cas’s “quiet, Dean.” And then the head of his cock breaches Cas. “Holy shit!”

Cas is slowly descending to his lap. The drag of skin-on-skin, the vice-like grip of Cas’s hole, the guttural noise they both make, it’s all too much. Dean feels like he’s about to implode. “Cas,” he pleads, trying to communicate some of his desperation.

When he’s fully seated, Cas circles his hips, closing his eyes and dropping his head forward. “Dean,” he moans, lifting just his ass to pull Dean out a fraction, a quick flick of his hips out then back in to take him deep again.

Dean’s always know Cas can take more than any other guy can, another one of those angel mojo perks. So when Cas is practically in a backbend so that he fucks himself as deep as possible on each down stroke, he’s not too worried. He does get a little worried when ten minutes in he feels the building pressure at the base of his spine.

“Fuck... Cas... I’m getting close.”

Cas leans forward, thumb in his mouth, then reaches back and shoves it into Dean’s ass upto the first knuckle. “Then come.” Cas says, like he’s making an observation about the weather, and Dean does.

All pretense is lost as Dean empties into Cas with a combination of a shout, groan, moan, and whimper. He’s still reeling with aftershocks of his orgasm as Cas dismounts, sitting beside him.

“What about you?” Dean notes, pointing lazily at Cas’s erection.

“As I stated earlier I am here to take care of your needs. That was for you. Now this is for me.” Cas grabs Dean’s hips, turning him over and lifting Dean up like a ragdoll so his ass at eye level. He uses his left arm to hold Dean up and his right hand to part Dean’s cheeks, a sweeping lick coming quickly after.

Cas alternates between spitting on Dean’s hole, his index finger pressing further in to stretch Dean open, and long swipes of his tongue along Dean’s crack and down to his balls.

###### Dirty Porny Ending!

When Cas is satisfied with his preparations he drops Dean to his knees. He circles Dean’s hole with his thumb, spitting on it one last time before thrusting in.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean hisses. “Give a guy a warning.”

Cas waits a moment, allowing Dean the time to adjust, then starts in with full strokes that have him pull out to the head and slam back in. The slap of skin is drowned out by Cas’s panting and Dean’s constant cursing. Cas pulls Dean up by the collar of his torn shirt and wraps his hand around Dean’s cock. Offsets his rhythm so he’s fucking into Dean and stroking down on his dick at the same time.

Dean’s being torn apart, not sure whether to push back and hit his prostate more or jerk forward to fuck into Cas’s hand. He drops his head back to Cas’s shoulder, letting the over stimulation force him closer and closer to release. He turns to look at Cas, “I’m gonna come.”

“I know,” Cas says before kissing him; lips, teeth and tongue all fighting for dominance and when Cas pulls away with Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth, the spark is lit within Dean.

The orgasm rips through Dean like a freight train and he clenches all his muscles. A slight smile plays on his face as Cas grunts next to his ear and he feels the stutter in his thrusts as Cas also comes.

They fall to the bed on their sides, Cas still inside Dean and making weak circles with his hips. Dean slowly turns his head to look behind him.

“So I need to call you to get that again?” He sighs with a wide grin. “Or do I need to hit on someone?”

###### Shmoopy Sex!

When Cas is satisfied with his preparations he pulls Dean’s jeans the rest of the way off and drops him to the bed. He rolls Dean onto his side, pulling the left leg over his shoulder. Cas spits on his own cock before pushing in.

“Oh.. my..”

“Do not finish that phrase, Dean.” Cas says on a particularly authoritative thrust.

Cas repositions himself to straddle Dean’s other leg and starts in with slow strokes, releasing the hold on the leg on his shoulder to caress down Dean’s thigh and ass. He places soft kisses on Dean’s calf next to his face.

The whole act is surprisingly tender compared to how Cas was just moments before. Dean goes to comment when Cas brushes over his prostate and he only manages to mumble incoherently.

“You will never understand will you, Dean Winchester?” Cas whispers to Dean’s calf. He drops Dean’s leg to the bed, Dean immediately wrapping them around his waist, and leans over him. He continues the gentle rocking of his hips, only withdrawing a few inches to push in deep, as he kisses along Dean’s collar, the tattered remains of Dean’s shirt clinging to his shoulders.

Dean runs his fingers through Cas’s hair and cups the sides of his face to bring them eye-to-eye. They kiss for the first time tonight. It’s firm and soft, passionate and tender, biting lips and caressing tongues. When they break, Cas looks down at Dean, a conversation of unspoken words had in seconds.

“Go ahead.” Dean breaths out.

Cas follows the instruction and speeds up his thrusts, encouragement coming from Dean with every slap of skin. Dean wedges his hand under Cas to stroke himself. His uneven breathing signaling his on coming release. Cas changes his angle, searching for Dean’s prostate again, and is rewarded when Dean seizes up. He pumps faster, grunts coming from Dean telling him he’s hitting the spot each time.

“Cas,” Dean moans out as he comes, pulling Cas down again for a kiss, spreading his spend between them. Cas comes two thrusts later, moaning into Dean’s mouth.

“Fucking hell, Cas,” Dean sighs out and looks over to his shoulder. “This was one of my favorite shirts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another [spnkink_meme prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/61811.html?thread=19085427#t19085427): _Just want to see some of old-school "gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition" Cas putting Dean in his place with some (not-entirely-unwanted) rough, rough sex._
> 
>  
> 
> _All kinks welcome except scat or any kind of infantilism. Creativity a plus!_


End file.
